


babe, there's something tragic about you

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: The day after she becomes herself again, they have sex. (post season 3)





	babe, there's something tragic about you

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. I am still relatively new with smut, so please be kind :) I am also crazy excited for the next episode!!!!! Comments, kudos, and any fangirling together is welcome :)

The day after she becomes herself again, they have sex. 

She was sitting on his bed, oversized shirt on as she attempted to recollect herself. It all started with him holding her tightly to his warm chest. She was leaving tearstains on his wife beater while whispering incoherent sentences through broken sobs. 

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay princess,” He had said with his lips pressed to the top of her head. She wasn’t sure if she believed him, but as he took a deep breath, inhaling her freshly washed hair that smelled like her old shampoo, she realized she had to. 

After everything, after Amaru used her body for months, all Kate wanted was to feel the comfort she’d lost, to feel in control. She pulled herself away from his chest, wiping at the tears, and gripping the lip of his tank top tightly. He looked down at her hands, the same small ones that broke so many things, but in this moment she was gluing everything back together for them. 

She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and lingered there for a few moments. When she pulled away slowly, she wished she could find the right way to thank him for everything he had done, but instead she let the small gesture speak for itself. 

“I should probably let you get some rest,” Seth whispered because she was so close to him. His eyes were soft, and on the verge of watering when he continued his train of thought. “I bet you could sleep for days.” 

“Yeah,” Kate replied with a solemn nod, her lips pursed because she knew she’d been avoiding what she really wanted to tell him. She didn’t want to be alone. She’s spent the last year lost and alone within her body, and all she wanted is for him to stay. “I guess you’re right.” She said instead.

“That’s a first,” Seth quipped back, rubbing at the nape of his neck with a wide smile, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes because he always did know how to ruin the moment. “There,” He said abruptly, pressing his hand to her cheek, and letting his thumb rub over the soft contours. “I missed that.”

 

+

 

A few minutes later, after she was already buried beneath the blankets that smelled like him, did she reach for his hand and pull him back to her. The lights were all turned off except the small lamp that was plugged in on his nightstand. He was watching her with intention, anxious to see her next move like a skilled chess player waiting to say checkmate. 

“I’m not tired anymore.”

Kate guessed she’d learned something useful from Amaru after all, something worth remembering. She’d always get what she wanted. She wanted him. 

+

He had pressed kisses to her lips, her neck, her breast, trying so hard to kiss away the bad memories she shouldn’t have to live with.

She pressed kisses to his mouth, his cuts, and bruises trying to show him how worthy he is of love, of her love. 

+

 

“Don’t stop,” 

She was writhing beneath him, unable to control whatever was about to overtake her, something completely different than before, something godly, holy. 

He gripped her hips insatiably as he continued to thrust inside, and as she had whispered those words he began to move at a slow, painful pace. She pressed her fingertips into his shoulders, and he let out a groan as her nails made contact with his skin. 

“Faster Seth, please,” 

He pressed his mouth to her ear, and after letting out a breathless laugh he granted her plea.

 

+

She came for him with his name on her lips, and after, when she was nestled in the crook of his neck, he pressed a kiss behind her ear as her eyes flickered closed. 

Exhaustion came soon after for them both. 

+

She didn’t remember dreaming inside of Amaru, but then again everything felt like a dream, every interaction felt like a sliver of reality. She should be grateful for that, grateful that she can only remember bits and pieces. 

She’s not sure though, not sure if it’s better to live in half ignorance, for memories to sometimes hit her square in the face like a rogue football in the park, or to know everything that happened, and to be held accountable for them.

+

“How’d you sleep?” 

“Okay,” Kate says smiling. She’s realizing she needs to appreciate this moment, the sleepy sound of Seth’s voice as he talks to her, and the way he still smells like last night. “And you?”

“Very good,”

“I’m,” Kate feigns a yawn in the middle of her sentence, and he watches her with curiosity. “I’m hungry.”

“Let’s get you some eggs, and bacon then, shall we?”

+

It’s hard for her to put her clothes on, and not because she’s got nothing to wear or because she’s too sore from the fighting (or the fucking,) but because Seth’s having too much fun with removing each article when she puts it back on. 

It’s only when she’s naked, satisfied, and on his bed again with his head between her legs does he finally agree to let her get dressed. 

+

“I just really wanted to taste you,” Seth whispered in her ear at breakfast, quiet enough for only her to hear. It’s a late response, but she blushes furtively because he was skilled as ever with his tongue pressed to her sex, and she just knew she came to him spelling out ‘you are mine.’

 

+

Richie doesn’t quite understand their relationship, and Scott understands it even less. 

“Is it about the sex?” Richie asked one night with too much alcohol in his system. 

“No,” She says shortly. She doesn’t know exactly quite what to say after that. She’s not sure how she feels yet, or if she’s comfortable with admitting anything to herself. She does know that she feels connected to Seth in a way that she’s never been connected to anyone before. He brings something out in her, both emotionally and physically. She knows she loves the way he looks at her, the way he says her name, and the way he soothes her nightmares. It’s enough for now. 

“It’s so much more than sex,” Kate adds. 

+

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He’s holding onto her. She woken up from another dream, another memory shooting through her brain like a bullet that leaves her in a cold sweat. Tonight she’s remembering something that brings tears to her eyes, and she begins to sob into his shoulder.

“I killed her! I killed her!” She says between staggered breaths, and he lets out a sigh as he holds even tighter. She wishes he could hold her tightly enough to remove every bad memory, that his arms could protect her from anything. She should know they couldn’t protect her from herself. 

“It wasn’t you.” 

“It was! I killed people Seth. I hurt people, innocent people.” She holds her hand out to him like they are covered in their blood. He puts his hands over hers, and begins to squeeze. 

“Don’t blame yourself,” Seth whispers with his forehead pressed softly to hers. “You had nothing to do with what happened, Kate. You have no fucking idea how good you are, I wish I could make you see that.”

+

“I love you, Kate,” Seth whispers it the next morning in her ear, and her eyes flicker open to see he is staring at her. He’s all morning scruff, and tired eyes, but she’s never wanted to kiss him more. 

“And I love you.” 

“You don’t have to say it back you know, you won’t hurt my feelings if you were just using me. I am a really good fuck, after all.”

“Shut up.” 

They both laugh at the seriousness of the moment until the laughing quiets, and they are left staring at each other. She refuses to speak first, and he catches on, and begins to clear his throat. 

“I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to say it back.” 

“I know,” Kate says smiling, and pressing a kiss to his chapped lips with little hesitance. “I love you.” 

Her nightmares become less frequent after that, and soon they disappear altogether. 

+

“Oh, fuck,” He says as she’s riding him wildly, her hands pressing down onto his chest as he tries to help her find a slower rhythm, but she won’t surrender. She likes to go faster, feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, likes to hear the impolite words pour from that sweet mouth of his. 

“You like this?” She asks, watching him as he unravels, and moan louder than he ever has before. “Tell me what you like.”

“You, baby, I like you.” Seth is grabbing her waist a second later, and leaning up to capture one of her nipples between his teeth. He sucks gently, and begins to tug; knowing the affect it has on her. “I fuckin’ like you. ” 

 

+

“Remember when you asked for my forgiveness?” Kate asks, her head laying across his chest as she tilts to look at his reaction. It felt like a thousand years ago, a memory from a previous life. He cringes as he remembers, but nods in spite of it. 

“Do you remember what else you said?” She asks, wondering if she’s pulling at straws, but he nods again. 

“That we got love for each other.” He whispers. 

“Yeah,” Kate says quickly, running her hand down the curve of his arm, making sure to trace over the black ink that tells a story for a different day. “You were right, Seth. You were right.”


End file.
